


Not So Happy Returns 11/25 - The Longing

by Soledad



Series: Not So Happy Returns [12]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soledad/pseuds/Soledad





	Not So Happy Returns 11/25 - The Longing

**Not So Happy Returns**

**by Soledad**

**Disclaimer:** see in the Foreword.

* * *

**December 11 – The Longing**

He had endured the Longing for over five hundred years of the Sun – ever since Celebrían had Sailed – and knew he had waited too long. But he was the last of Finarfin's House in Middle-earth; the last of the line of the High Kings, even without a crown to bear and a kingdom to rule. He could not afford to Sail before Sauron was defeated, no matter how much he had been ravaged by the Longing. He had been _needed_.

Now, however, he was free to leave these mortal shores, with all those whose work was done with Sauron's defeat. Mithrandir, before all else. The Lady Galadriel, who had passed the most difficult test of her long life and was now ready to go home. Gildor Inglorion, whose bitter oath, sworn among the smoking ruins of Ost-in-Edhil, back in the Second Age, was finally fulfilled.

And, of course, the Ringbearers, who needed healing as much as he did.

Erestor came with him, naturally, as faithful as ever; and young Lindir, whose innocence had been marred forever during the last attack on Imladris, when he had been forced to take a life to protect others, and who was now hoping to find healing in the Blessed Lands, too; and many others from his household.

Many others – just not his own children. For Arwen had made her Choice and was now lost for him 'til the end of Arda; and there were signs that Elladan, in whom the mortal blood had always been the strongest, might take Elros' choice as well, going wherever mortal Men go when they die – where no Elf could ever follow. And Elrohir had refused to leave as long as either of his siblings was still alive.

"We do not know if we shall meet again in Arda Remade," he had said. "You have no choice, Ada; you _have_ to go. But I do not feel the call of the Sea yet, and I wish to stay with them a little longer."

"As long as he stays, I shall stay," Glorfindel had promised. "I swore to Elenwë's grandparents that I would protect their children and grandchildren as long as there still _is_ someone to protect. Go in peace, mellon nîn. I shall remain here and watch over your children."

"One cannot wish for better protection," Elrond had answered. "Thank you, my friend."

But even though he knew that his children would be as safe as one could ever hope under the protection of the Balrog-slayer, he dreaded the moment of their arrival in Aman.

How was he supposed to explain to Celebrían why he had come without their children?

~Fin~


End file.
